


Doce horas, doce canciones

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La diosa Atenea tiene doce horas para recuperar a los caballeros dorados, gracias a un trato logrado con Zeus y el resto de los dioses olímpicos.<br/>Songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uno de los fics guardados en un cajón durante mucho tiempo. De hecho, los primeros capítulos (salteados) los inicié el 14 de junio de 2013. Más de un año…aunque una persona recibió en primicia un capítulo, que saldrá más adelante.
> 
> Es un songfic, que se inicia tras la batalla contra Hades. 
> 
> Como dice el resumen, Saori tiene doce horas para conseguir reunir a la élite, dispersa por todo el mundo. Obviamente ella es una diosa y tiene la ventaja de poder aparecer donde quiera al instante. Por eso que no os extrañe que en algunos relatos sea de día y en otros de noche, ya que los diferentes husos horarios cambian. Pero no quería meterme en ese jaleo de andar mirando las diferencias horarias entre países. 
> 
> Las canciones comienzan en el primer capítulo. El prólogo lo prefiero en silencio. La letra está en cursiva, intercalada.  
> Espero que lo disfrutéis.
> 
> Melissia Scorpio.

**Prólogo**   
  
_Grecia, a las puertas del Santuario._

“Cuando observes el firmamento nocturno, mira cada estrella. Hay miles de ellas ¿verdad? Quizás no te hayas percatado antes pero algunas se agrupan, aunque exista una distancia de años luz entre ellas, formando una figura. Caprichos de los dioses, que regalan esas formaciones a aquellos seres que bien lo merecen…”  
  
Bajo aquel crisol de estrellas que poblaba la bóveda celeste durante la noche, Saori Kido, o más bien la diosa griega Atenea, recordaba las palabras de Mitsumasa Kido. No había ni una sola noche en que no lo hiciera.  
  
Ahora, bajo el escrutinio del Sol, su cabeza palpitaba en aras de tomar una decisión.   
Había pasado la noche en vela y al amanecer pidió a su padre que hablara con los dioses del Olimpo, exigiendo una moratoria a la condena de ostracismo que les habían impuesto a sus guerreros.   
  
Suspiró suavemente, cerrando los ojos al recordar a todos y cada uno de los doce caballeros de oro. Trece, contando a Kanon.

No importaba el tiempo que hubiera pasado, ni lo que hubiera sucedido en el Santuario; aquel recóndito lugar poblado de templos semiderruidos, ahora recubiertos de hiedra y malas hierbas al permanecer durante tantos años vacíos.   
  
Nadie existía ya en ese lugar apartado del tiempo, solamente consagrado a las deidades vetustas griegas. Apartado de la capital, lejos de las masas de turistas que pisoteaban las ruinas del Partenón. Pero sin embargo…  
  
—¿Has tomado ya una decisión, Atenea?  
  
La voz grave de su padre, el dios entre los dioses, le conminaba a tomar una decisión. Y debería hacerlo ya.   
  
La diosa volvió su vista al cielo y asintió levemente.  
  
—Es egoísta por mi parte, pero les necesito.   
  
—Así sea, hija mía. Ve en su busca pues, aunque lamento decirte que sólo tienes doce horas para recuperarles y no pueden ayudarte los caballeros de bronce ni los de plata. Son las condiciones que han pedido en el concilio.   
  
Atenea volvió a asentir.  
  
Entonces, aquel reloj que se alzaba fantasmagórico, como árbitro en la encomienda que tenía preparada la diosa, prendió sus llamas azuladas, como pequeños fuegos fatuos, en cada símbolo zodiacal.  
  
—Recuerda, sólo dispones de doce horas…  
  
Y con esa advertencia que sonaba a condena, la voz de Zeus se apagó y Atenea emprendió su viaje.


	2. Aries

**Aries**  
  
Primera hora de las Doce.  
Jamir.  
“Maria”, Blondie.

_  
_   
_She moves like she don’t care…_

  
Él no había vuelto a verla nunca más. Se acostumbró a vivir fuera del Santuario antes de que ella apareciera en su vida, así que el exilio era algo habitual en él.  
Y no le importaba, salvo que nunca comprendió la decisión de los dioses.  
  
El Santuario, sin su élite de guerreros, era blanco fácil para otros dioses ambiciosos de tomar el control de aquel lugar estratégico. Lamentablemente, no todos los dioses eran benévolos, como Atenea.  
  
Afortunadamente, aún su escondite, la torre de Jamir le servía de consuelo por tiempos pasados mejores. Cuando podía considerarse un guerrero siempre fiel a la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra.  
  
Ya no tenía armaduras que reparar. Ni siquiera la armadura de su constelación estaba allí.   
Aries reposaba en su forma totémica dentro del templo del Carnero Blanco, en el Santuario.  
Pero ese lugar había sido vetado para ellos, gracias a un concilio injusto que declaró que, debido a que existía un pacto de no agresión, los doce caballeros de oro debían dejar de servir a Atenea.   
  
Cuanto más lo recordaba, más se enojaba.   
  
_Go insane and out of your mind…_  
  
El Santuario libre de sus guardianes más poderosos. Su diosa despojada de sus más leales protectores guerreros.   
Cuando algún compañero decidía ir a visitarle, terminaban hablando siempre de lo mismo: de la injusticia y el peligro que eso suponía para su diosa. Y estaban seguros de que esa decisión era pertrechada por un dios rencoroso de Atenea, que buscaba con esa ardid, desproteger el Santuario de sus guardianes más temibles.  
  
Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Hacía frío y se envolvió un poco más con la larga estola granate, realizada con pelo de yak, herencia familiar.   
Sumido en sus pensamientos, de repente sintió un cosmos familiar y extremadamente poderoso, inundando con su calidez aquellas yermas montañas.  
  
—¿Atenea?— preguntó al aire el lemuriano, abriendo los ojos.  
  
 _Smooth as silk, cool as air…_  
  
Ante él estaba su diosa. Sus ojos verdes transmitían paz y tranquilidad, como siempre hicieron.   
Rápidamente, Mü se arrodilló ante ella. A pesar de los años transcurridos, nunca pudo olvidar realizar aquella reverencia.  


 _Don’t you wanna take her home?_  
  
Ella le ordenó, sin embargo, que se pusiera de pie. Aturdido ante tal requerimiento, el lemuriano se incorporó.  
—¿A qué debo el placer de su visita?— preguntó, sin saber discernir si estaba ante una visión o realmente ante su diosa.  
Ella sonrió dulcemente y emanó más su poder, para tranquilizar a su guerrero.

—Mü, caballero de Aries, me alegra saber que continúas con vida— musitó levemente.   
  
  
  
Volver a ver al lemuriano realmente la llenaba de emoción. Recordar aquel rostro sereno, de ojos verdes que transmitían fuerza y determinación, pero a la vez dulzura. Algo que rara vez sus compañeros hacían. Y sus cabellos de color lila, igual que los suyos, atados en una coleta baja. A pesar de las ropas que llevaba, seguía siendo un hombre fornido y la diosa supuso que continuaba su ritual de entrenamiento físico. Y esperaba que el psíquico también.  
  
  
Un suave viento frío envolvió a ambos, bajo el cielo límpido. Sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar, sin saber muy bien qué decir.   
  
_She’s oceans running down the drain…_  
  
Así que los dos abrieron la boca y se llamaron. Al verse interrumpidos, los dos se pidieron disculpas al mismo tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos empezaron a reírse por la torpeza de la situación, y esa risa quebró la tensión entre ambos.  
  
La diosa tomó las riendas, al saber la predisposición de Mü.  
—Quiero que regreses al Santuario.  
La petición fue clara y concisa. El lemuriano parpadeó un par de veces, confuso ante tales palabras, pero a la vez su corazón latió con una fuerza descomunal. Casi podían escucharse sus latidos.  
—Atenea…pero si los dioses no nos permiten estar allí. Te condenarán si lo hacemos.  
Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente.  
—Tengo doce horas para que regreséis todos al Santuario. Para que volváis conmigo, a ser mis protectores. Sé que no es fácil…sé que algunos me odiáis por aquella decisión, ya que no luché todo lo que pude en aquel momento pero…ahora que se me ha otorgado la posibilidad de recuperaros y que portéis las armaduras de oro, quiero teneros a mi lado.  
  
Mü se quedó pensativo. Miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza, pero era consciente de que el tiempo apremiaba y sólo se atrevió a formular una.  
—¿Por qué te han permitido que regresemos? Aunque estés sujeta a esa condición de doce horas…  
  
 _Fool for love and fool of fire…_  
  
Los ojos de Atenea se oscurecieron e inspiró hondamente.  
—Cuando estemos todos reunidos, lo diré. Si es que lo consigo…  
  
 _Blue as ice and desire…_  
  
El lemuriano comprendió y decidió no preguntar más.  
  
 _A million and one candle lights._  



	3. Tauro

**Tauro**  
  
Segunda hora de las Doce.  
  
Arizona.  
  
“The weight”, The Band.

Una Harley Davidson heritage atravesaba la carretera de la ruta 66 a su paso por el estado de Arizona.  
  
 _I pulled into Nazareth, was feelin' about half past dead…_  


Cómo había llegado allí era lo de menos. Lo que realmente importaba era que estaba haciendo algo que siempre había deseado, que era visitar el Gran Cañón del Colorado.  
  
El rugido del motor, el paisaje yermo, las grandes formaciones geológicas que recortaban su silueta…todo aquella grandeza de paraje maravillaba al que fuera caballero de Tauro, Aldebarán.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado su país de acogida, Grecia, para perseguir aquel sueño de viajar lo más posible. Conocer otras culturas ajenas a la suya; que sus ojos se deleitaran con otros paisajes; que sus oídos escucharan otras formas de ver la vida…  
  
 _I picked up my bag, I went lookin' for a place to hide…_

Atrás quedaron compañeros de armas, amigos en muchos casos. Pero realmente necesitaba alejarse de la cuna de la civilización europea.  
  
Sobre todo, desde que la diosa a la que servía les había dicho que debía prescindir de sus servicios en aras de que la tranquilidad regresara a la Tierra.  
  
A pesar de que todos sus compañeros comprendían e incluso alguno apoyó la decisión, el desánimo y la rabia fue patente aquel día. Simplemente les parecía injusto que todos los dioses pudieran conservar su ejército y Atenea tuviera que sacrificar el suyo.  
  
Para todos, eso fue nada más que una estratagema de los dioses olímpicos para evitar que ella pudiera proteger a los humanos e impedir que otros dioses se inmiscuyeran en los asuntos terrenales como antaño.  
Bajo la protección de Atenea, los dioses ya no podían andar haciendo travesuras. Ni embarazos, ni cacerías, ni sacrificios, ni pruebas absurdas para jugar con ellos y por supuesto que nada de andar influyendo a los grandes dirigentes de los países para que se declarasen la guerra entre ellos y así proporcionar una diversión a costa de miles de vidas.

Fueran cuales fueran las razones, Atenea había sido obligada a renunciar a su ejército, con la firme promesa de que los dioses respetarían las reglas…o no.  
  
En cualquier caso, Aldebarán pidió a su diosa que no dudase en llamarle si le necesitaba, que siempre estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, aún cuando aquella marcha forzosa le doliera en el alma.

Esa fue la promesa que siempre mantuvo viva la llama de su corazón de guerrero.  
  
 _I just need some place where I can lay my head…_

Pero ahora mismo debía repostar. El sol abrasador le quemaba demasiado y realmente necesitaba parar a tomar algo para poder seguir la ruta hacia California.

Un par de millas más adelante conocía la existencia de un pequeño bar de carretera, famoso por ser lugar de encuentro de numerosos viajeros que, como él, seguían el peregrinaje por The Mother Road que conectaba las ciudades de Chicago hasta Los Ángeles, atravesando hasta ocho estados diferentes en total.  
  
Al llegar, no le sorprendió en absoluto encontrar aparcadas un gran número de motos.  
Aldebarán aparcó a un lado, retirándose el casco y dejando que su larga melena castaña que había vuelto a dejarse crecer cayera en cascada al liberarla de la coleta.  
  
Sin quitarse las gafas de sol observó unos minutos los tipos de motos que habían allí aparcadas. Varias Harleys de estilo crucero, para viajes largos, con los compartimentos para equipaje.

Sin embargo, hubo un grupo de motos que le llamaron la atención, y no precisamente para bien. Eran Harleys, sí. Pero aquellas no eran Harleys para hacer un viaje largo. Y todas con una pegatina demasiado conocida para él: una calavera de perfil con pequeños cuernos y unas alas doradas que salían de ella.  
  
—¿Qué hará un escuadrón de Ángeles del Infierno merodeando por aquí?— se preguntó inquieto, mientras enganchaba su cartera a la cadena que colgaba de la trabilla de sus vaqueros.  
  
Entró con paso firme en aquel bar de mala muerte.  El pestazo a sudor, tabaco y cerveza pisoteada provocó que arrugara la nariz con desagrado.  
Unas cuantas de miradas provenientes de la mesa donde se hallaban los integrantes de la banda de moteros  se fijaron en él en cuanto atravesó la puerta y le siguieron hasta la barra. Pasar desapercibido sería tarea imposible, debido a su imponente físico. Pero aún así, se colocó en una esquina de la barra, esperando poder tomarse una cerveza y pedir algo de comer.  
  
 _Catch a cannon ball now to take me down the line…_  
  
—Buenas— dijo saludando alegremente al camarero tras la barra. Éste dejó de mascar el palillo que bailaba entre sus dientes y lo escupió al suelo. Pasó una bayeta roñosa en la zona donde se había apuntalado el ex caballero de Tauro.  
  
—¿Qué quieres?— gruñó el camarero, cacheando de arriba abajo con la mirada a aquel fornido hombre extranjero.  
  
—Tomar una cerveza y comer algo— respondió un poco amedrentado Aldebarán. No estaba acostumbrado a los malos modales y esa actitud le rechinaba.  
  
El camarero sonrió dejando entrever un mosaico de dientes de diferentes colores.  
—Claro hombre, claro— dijo recogiendo un vaso de cerveza y tirándola con no demasiada maestría. A continuación le dejó un papel con el pequeño menú del día. Sólo sándwiches, hamburguesas y patatas. Nada más.  
  
Paseó la mirada por aquel menú, sin decidirse en qué escoger que no le sentara mal al estómago, cuando escuchó una serie de silbidos y gruñidos provenientes de una de las mesas.  
  
 _It's just ol' Luke and Luke's waitin' on the Judgment Day…_  
  
Los Ángeles del Infierno habían dejado de realizar aquellas tareas que a todas miras eran delictivas para centrarse en alguien que acababa de llegar.  
—¿De dónde has salido tú?— escuchó al camarero decir, sorprendido, mientras depositaba la jarra de cerveza frente al brasileño y éste enseguida le daba un gran trago.

Y es que en la puerta había aparecido una figura de corta estatura y grácil figura, cubierta con un vestido largo blanco y portando un bastón extraño.

Aldebarán se giró en la banqueta y bajó la jarra inmediatamente al ver a su diosa frente a él.  
  
—¡Al fin te encontré!— exclamó alegre la muchacha, caminando hacia él y haciendo caso omiso a los hombres que no paraban de insultarla o de echarle desagradables piropos.  
  
—¡Eh Mike!— gritó uno de ellos, visiblemente molesto al camarero—. ¿Desde cuándo dejas que entren mocosas en tu bar?  
  
Aldebarán abrazó a Atenea con fuerza y la hizo sentarse en sus rodillas y ambos comenzaron a charlar animadamente.  
—Eh oye— carraspeó el camarero—. Iros de mi bar, que aquí no quiero líos y ellos mandan— dijo señalando al grupo de moteros.  
Uno de ellos soltó una burrada de alto contenido sexual hacia la diosa, quien frunció el ceño en señal de desagrado.  
  
 _He said, "Do me a favor, son, won't you stay and keep Anna Lee company?"…_  
  
  
El brasileño hizo bajar a Atenea de sus rodillas y la aupó en el taburete.  
—Mi señora, ruego que me deje encargarme de ellos. Sé que usted puede acabar con todos de un solo golpe, pero déjemelos a mi esta vez. No malgaste energías y quisiera divertirme un rato.  
  
—Como así desees, Aldebarán— respondió la diosa, abullonando su vestido y aguardando pacientemente.  
  
  
 _I said, "Wait a minute, Chester, you know I'm a peaceful man"…_  
  
Así pues, el brasileño se encaró a los Ángeles del Infierno. Se cruzó de brazos delante de ellos y soltó una risotada.  
—¡Vamos! ¡Demostradme lo machotes que sois y atacadme todos a una!  
Sin esperar un segundo envite, los moteros se lanzaron sobre el ex caballero de Tauro, armados con puños americanos, navajas y diversa parafernalia hecha para hacer daño.

Con pasmosa facilidad, Aldebarán se los quitó de encima, no recibiendo ni un solo rasguño por parte de los moteros, que incluso le golpeaban con las sillas tratando de reducirle.

El resto de clientes salieron corriendo del bar y huyeron en sus motos, no queriendo inmiscuirse en aquella pelea.  
  
—Niña— reclamó el camarero—, ¿¡quién diantres sois para venir a mi bar y molestar a mis comensales y destrozar mi bar!?— gritó indignado—. No quisiera tener que hacerte daño, así que mejor largaos tú y tu amigo antes de que las cosas se pongan feas…  
  
A continuación, sacó una pistola y comenzó a juguetear con ella a modo de advertencia.  
La diosa simplemente cerró los ojos y sonrió dulcemente, hasta que los alaridos del camarero que había soltado el arma de fuego  y sentía su muñeca retorcida sin saber muy bien por qué la obligaron a parar para no herir demasiado a aquel hombre.  
—Por favor, sirve a mi amigo algo para comer— dijo serenamente.  
Aterrado por la situación, el camarero fue corriendo a la cocina a preparar un sándwich.  
  
Finalmente, harto de tanta garrapata agarrada a su cuerpo, Aldebarán provocó un Gran Cuerno a menor escala y abrió un boquete en la pared del bar, esparciendo los cuerpos malheridos de los moteros.  
  
El brasileño realizó unos pequeños estiramientos en los hombros y regresó junto a la diosa.  
—¿Qué?— dijo sonriendo— ¿Nos vamos entonces? Realmente este no es el mejor lugar para una muchachita como tú— dijo Aldebarán, guiñándole un ojo.  
El camarero regresó tembloroso y depositó el plato con un sándwich recién hecho.  
—Antes recoge tu comida— dijo Atenea alegremente, señalándolo.  
—Invita la casa— dijo el camarero, al ver el brasileño sacaba su cartera.  
  
Aldebarán se encogió de hombros y agarró el sándwich, para a continuación salir fuera del bar acompañado de Atenea.  
  
 _To get back to Miss Fanny, you know she's the only one  
Who sent me here with her regards for everyone…_  
  
Mientras devoraba su comida, la diosa se sentó a su lado, observando con detenimiento al horizonte.  
—¿Hace falta que te diga por qué estoy aquí?— preguntó Atenea, sin apartar la vista.  
—¿Hace falta que te diga la respuesta?— respondió con una pregunta Aldebarán.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a reírse. Él sabía de sobra por qué la diosa estaba allí y ella sabía de sobra que el ahora nombrado de nuevo caballero de Tauro sería fiel a su promesa.  
  
 _You put the load right on me._


	4. Acuario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed a little bit the main plot. I added the first part, as the original was only at the cafeteria. And also the song. At first it was going to be "Runaway" from The Corrs, but I think that Tori Amos has a better song for this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Acuario**  
Tercera hora de las Doce  
París  
“Winter”, Tori Amos

Llovía en París. O más bien, diluviaba. Aquel día había amanecido plomizo, con las nubes constantemente amenazando la caída de un fuerte aguacero, pero hasta hacía escasos minutos no se habían atrevido a descargar.  
  
 _Snow can wait I forgot my mittens_  
  
Camus resopló fastidiado, en parte porque se hallaba dentro de una famosa cadena de librerías haciendo acopio de lecturas para días como aquel en los que prefería pasarlos en su apartamento, sentado en la butaca reclinable y con una bebida caliente a su vera.

Había estado dudando toda la mañana en salir o no, pensando en que le pillaría aquel chaparrón, y cuando finalmente se decidió, le cayó encima.

No era que le molestara el agua, pero el problema eran sus preciadas compras. Acabarían las hojas arrugadas y empapadas.  
  
—Qué oportuna es la lluvia— murmuró mirando a la calle tras los grandes ventanales de la tienda.  
En los brazos sujetaba cinco libros, así que decidió buscar un sexto para ganar tiempo y no tener que salir a la calle hasta que amainara.  
  
 _So many dreams on the shelf_  
  
Lo único que le importunaba era el vigilante de seguridad, que no apartaba la mirada de él.

En su anterior compra masiva, a la salida de la tienda su bolsa pitó. Y Camus no pudo evitar ponerse colorado de la vergüenza. No porque él hubiera robado algo, ya que demostró que todo lo que llevaba era comprado, pero odiaba ser el centro de atención.  
  
Y nada mejor que un hombre de cabellos largos y turquesas como para tener todos los ojos de la tienda fijos en él. Obviamente, el vigilante no se había olvidado de aquella anterior vez. A pesar de que era inocente, y que la culpa fue de la cajera que no desactivó la alarma interna de uno de los libros, el vigilante le había puesto una cruz.

Por ello, no le quitaba ojo de encima, incomodando al ex caballero de Acuario.  
Fuera donde fuera, sentía la mirada del vigilante. Pero era aguantar aquel acoso o que sus libros se empaparan.  
  
Incapaz de soportarlo más, el francés se dirigió a la caja y cuando fue a pagar observó con detalle los movimientos de la cajera, que pasó todos los libros que había comprado. Metió las bolsas en una de papel y se la entregó a Camus.  
—Oiga, ¿no tienen bolsas de plástico?— preguntó, mirando la bolsa con desconcierto.  
—Tenemos bolsas de tela, si lo prefiere— dijo la cajera, mostrándole una—. Cuestan 1’20 euros.  
El francés suspiró y decidió aceptar la bolsa de tela, a pesar de que el agua traspasaría la tela.  
  
Al cruzar los arcos de seguridad, Camus miró al frente y su corazón latió con fuerza.  
Sentía más que nunca la mirada del vigilante en su cuerpo, esperando que sonara el pitido de la alarma y poder saltar sobre aquel extraño hombre de cabello turquesa y pillarle robando.

Pero no pasó nada. Camus respiró aliviado al cruzar y salió fuera de la tienda. Volvió la vista al interior y observó la cara del vigilante rabioso.

Sin embargo ante él ahora mismo tenía dos opciones: o regresar a casa atravesando el aguacero o correr hacia una cafetería y tomar algo mientras esperaba a que el cielo escampase.

Y optó por la segunda opción. Volver a su apartamento supondría que se empaparía hasta los huesos. Si no fuera por los libros, le daría igual calarse. Pero no sus preciados tesoros recién comprados.

A pesar de que no le agradaba mucho pasar un tiempo en la cafetería, se escurrió entre la gente, apretando la bolsa contra su pecho y entró en la primera que vio.

El aroma del café junto al de la bollería recién elaborada azotó sus sentidos y pidió un café vienés, acompañándolo de un par de niffletes.  
  
Colocó el platillo con los bollos junto al café y tomó asiento, abriendo la bolsa de tela y mirando el primer libro que devoraría al mismo tiempo que la comida.

Recogió el ticket de los libros y fue a meterlo en su cartera. Al abrirla, se percató de que estaba demasiado abultada, y comprobó que la razón era la ingente cantidad de facturas de las tiendas donde compraba.  
Empezó a sacar todos aquellos papelitos cuando de entre ellos cayó una foto.  
  
 _I get a little warm in my heart when I think of winter_

En ella aparecían Hyoga e Isaak, acompañados de Milo. Los tres en una actitud relajada.  
Por aquel entonces, el caballero de Escorpio y él tenían ¿cuánto? ¿16 años? Y sus alumnos tendrían entonces diez cada uno.  
Camus esbozó media sonrisa al acordarse de aquel día, cuando recibió la visita de su amigo en Siberia. Mucho le había costado ir hasta aquel recóndito paraje helado, pero al caballero de Escorpio no parecía importunarle mucho el frío.  
—Hace tanto tiempo…— murmuró el ex caballero de Acuario, rememorando todo aquello—. ¿Dónde estarás ahora, Milo?— se preguntó, acariciando la mejilla de su amigo con el pulgar.  
  
 _I tell you that I'll always want you near_  
  
Por alguna razón que no entendía, desde que sus caminos se separaron por obra y gracia de la diosa Atenea, el griego no salía de su país de origen. Se veían en contadas ocasiones al año, pero cada vez que lo hacían, terminaban angustiados por no saber muy bien qué hacer en la vida.  
  
 _You must learn to stand up for yourself, cause I can't always be around_  
  
Sólo un día después de que Atenea les informara de que ya no tendría ejército para salvaguardar el destino de los humanos del acoso del resto de dioses, los dos guerreros aceptaron el veredicto con preocupación.  
Sobre todo el caballero de Escorpio, quien había sido el primer en agarrar del brazo a Aioria cuando éste comenzó a gritar con rabia insultando al resto de los dioses por degradarles de aquella manera.  
Y lo peor es que no fue el único que estalló de rabia al enterarse. Todos se mostraron contrarios y molestos, pero unos pocos lo aceptaron con resignación y otros, como Aioria, saltaron ante aquel indigno ataque contra su diosa.  
 _  
You say I wanted you to be proud of me, I always wanted that myself  
_  
Por ello, aunque Milo deseaba marcharse con Camus, sentía que debía quedarse en Grecia para cuidar del caballero de Leo.  
Así pues, el francés aceptó aquella decisión, a pesar de que aquello alejaría a ambos más que nunca.  
  
 _Years go by and I'm here still waiting, withering where some snowman was_

Y a pesar de que Atenea habló con él para calmar su dolor ante la inminente separación, no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado. Y así se lo expuso a la diosa.

Una traición no en el completo sentido de la palabra, pero sí una a la palabra dada por la diosa de permanecer todos juntos, como hermanos.  
  
—¿Por qué no permaneciste en Grecia?  
  
 _Sleeping beauty trips me with a frown, I hear a voice_  
  
Aquella voz…

Camus alzó la vista de la foto y se encontró de frente con los ojos verdes de Atenea, quien le miraba con dulzura.

La sorpresa de aquel inesperado encuentro provocó que el francés dejará caer la cartera, quedándose con la foto entre los dedos.  
La diosa aprovechó para alargar la mano y cogerla mientras el acuariano se agachaba bajo la mesa para recuperar su cartera.  
Al incorporarse de nuevo, llamó al camarero para que sirviera algo a la diosa, pero ésta rechazó el gesto y cogió uno de los niffletes, dándole un mordisco.  
—No me has contestado, Camus.  
—Perdona mis malos modales, mi señora— respondió el ex caballero de Acuario, aún incrédulo de tener delante a la diosa—. Es que me he quedado…  
—¿Helado al verme?— terminó ella la frase.  
Camus sonrió abiertamente y asintió.  
—Porque aquí tenía más oportunidades de encontrar un trabajo que si me quedaba en Grecia. ¿Pero qué hace usted aquí?  
Atenea observaba la foto con detenimiento y sonrió a su vez.  
—Hace poco Hyoga estuvo en Japón conmigo y con Seiya— relató—. Me dijo que te encontraría aquí, ya que es con él con quien mantienes más contacto.

El francés asintió levemente y tendió una servilleta a la diosa mientras ésta terminaba de chuparse los dedos.  
—Aún así, hace más de año y medio que no veo a mi sucesor— respondió—. Supongo que seguirá en Siberia, tratando de encontrar el barco de su madre.  
—Aquel que hundiste aún más, para su desespero— remarcó la diosa, alzando una ceja.  
—Mi señora…sé que fue cruel por mi parte, pero sin aquella actuación, Hyoga jamás hubiera llegado a ser quien es ahora.  
—Si supieras lo mucho que te quiere, no hubieras hecho eso.  
  
 _When you gonna make up your mind_

Camus miró hacia la taza de café y suspiró.  
—Y tú tampoco hubieras disuelto tu ejército.

Atenea se echó hacia atrás en la silla e hizo una pelota con la servilleta.  
—Por eso quiero que os unáis a mí de nuevo. Quiero reorganizar de nuevo todo.  
  
Esta vez, Camus se quedó sin argumentos. Le dio un trago a su café, deleitándose con aquel suave sabor.  
—¿Has reclutado a alguien más?— preguntó.  
—Aries y Tauro están listos— respondió ella, y miró a Camus—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás dispuesto a volver a ser el caballero de oro de Acuario?  
EL francés sonrió abiertamente.  
—Sabe perfectamente que sí, pero con una condición.  
La diosa sostuvo la mirada a su guerrero.  
—Les convenceré, no te preocupes. Por ahora, regresa a Grecia hoy mismo. Me quedan nueve horas. Y os necesito a todos.  
—¿Cómo? ¿Hoy mismo?— exclamó el caballero de Acuario—. Pero mi señora, no hay tiempo material para encontrarnos a todos…Saga y Kanon se hallan en Hawaii, ¿cómo piensa?...  
—¿No te he dicho que Mu ya ha sido reclutado?— dijo la diosa, guiñándole un ojo y levantándose de la silla. A continuación salió de la cafetería y se desvaneció entre la gente, antes de que Camus pudiera seguir preguntándola.  
  
El caballero de Acuario se quedó petrificado. Más aún cuando por la puerta entraron Aldebarán y Mu, que al verle le conminaron a recoger sus cosas con prontitud.  
  
 _You say that things change, my dear_


	5. Capricornio

**Capricornio**   
_  
Cuarta hora de las Doce_

_Madrid_  
  
“Hurt”, Johnny Cash. Original de NIN

  
  
Astillas. Troncos. Tocones de árboles cortados limpiamente. Shura tomó impulso y se abalanzó con un grito desgarrador, dando un giro en el aire. Al caer en mitad de aquel lugar inhóspito, los árboles cercenados crujieron antes de desplomarse en un círculo alrededor del caballero de Capricornio.   
  
Él se mantuvo de pie, observando la devastación que había creado con un solo movimiento circular de su brazo. Un mandoble hábil, logrado gracias a la espada Excalibur que reposaba en su brazo derecho.  
  
 _And you could have it all my empire of dirt…_  
  
Recordó sus pasos cuando regresó a su tierra natal. Primero en los Pirineos, a su lugar de entrenamiento, en la provincia de Huesca. En Pico Espadas, situado en el valle de Benasque.  
Allí, un lugar rocoso, generalmente cubierto de nieve, había pasado su entrenamiento cuando era un niño.  
Tras retomar el contacto con aquella naturaleza pedregosa, decidió investigar más formaciones montañosas de su España natal.  
  
Uniéndose a una agrupación de escaladores, recorrió las principales sierras y sistemas montañosos, de norte a sur de la península Ibérica.   
  
Pero hoy decidió ir solo a la sierra de la Cabrera. Hoy quiso disfrutar de la soledad de aquellas montañas en la sierra. Cercenando enebros y encinas a su paso. Pensó en aquel compañero de escalada que si lo viera destruir la flora del lugar lo denunciaría sin miramientos al Seprona.   
  
Aunque esbozó una media sonrisa, realmente el ex caballero no tenía ánimos para hacerlo. Ni un solo motivo para ello.  
  
 _I wear this crown of thorns upon my liar's chair…_  
  
Al sentarse en una roca para descansar, miró sus manos y observó que tenía una astilla clavada en su mano derecha.  
  
 _I hurt myself today to see if I still feel…_

  
Ciertamente la Naturaleza había castigado al santo arboricida, atravesando la piel de su espada.   
Retiró la astilla con los dedos sin percibir un solo escalofrío de dolor. Ni siquiera cuando apretó la herida para hacer brotar la sangre.   
Escurriéndose como un pequeño reguero rojo por sus manos, el caballero de Capricornio permitió que la sangre surcara su piel, hasta que las primeras gotitas comenzaron a salpicar el suelo.  
  
 _The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting…_

Shura se quedó absorto de esa manera, mientras veía su preciado líquido vital derramarse y teñir todo lo que tocaba.   
  
Y con ese paisaje agreste delante de sus narices, donde numerosos corzos correteaban dando saltos, Shura recordó el día en que dejó de ser Caballero de la Orden de Atenea.

_I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real…_

Todos sus compañeros se habían reunido en el templo de Atenea, en la explanada donde se hallaba la vetusta réplica de su diosa.   
  
Allí, los caballeros de oro fueron reclamados por los dioses olímpicos principales, siendo presididos por el dios supremo Zeus.   
  
Shura no recordaba todos los detalles de la conversación, pero sí recuerda a su diosa enfrentarse verbalmente al resto de deidades, como jamás había hecho.   
Y sobre todo, defendiendo a los suyos, a sus caballeros. Y por supuesto, a esa humanidad que tanto amaba.  
  
Pero los dioses no fueron misericordiosos. Implacablemente, y a pesar de que Zeus no estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión, se acordó que ella prescindiría de su ejército, con el objetivo de no desencadenar una guerra entre dioses que pudiera afectar de nuevo a la humanidad.

Ellos deseaban interactuar libremente con los hombres, como en la antigüedad. Hacerlos combatir, poner a prueba su fidelidad e incluso mantener relaciones que pudieran engendrar semidioses, que a la larga serían los generales de las exiguas tropas de algunos dioses.   
  
Esta tregua beneficiaría al dios Ares, que tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, había sido despojado de su poder, por considerarlo el resto de dioses excesivamente cruel por su participación en aquella sangrienta contienda.   
Y al llevar más de setenta años sin procrear, sus mercenarios en tierra se habían consumido por la vejez.

Éste hecho fue esgrimido por Atenea para evitar que Ares pudiera retomar el control sobre los humanos, sin embargo el dios de la Guerra rebatió a la diosa con crudeza, culpándola de las batallas contra Poseidón y posteriormente contra el mismísimo Hades.   
  
—Si vas a echarme en cara ciertos asuntos, te recomiendo que mires antes lo que tus espaldas cargan— sugirió Ares con aspereza.   
  
Y sus palabras convencieron al resto de dioses, que no dudaron en apoyarle, debido a que ellos arrastraban el mismo problema. Con la pequeña diferencia que Dionisio sólo quería correrse bacanales nocturnas, por ejemplo.   
  
El ex caballero de Capricornio no pudo sino exhalar con resignación en aquellos momentos. Y cuando fue a despedirse de su diosa, juró que seguiría luchando por la justicia, mientras se acariciaba el brazo donde reposaba Excalibur.   
  
—Y lo único que hago es arrasar con la floresta— se recriminó a sí mismo, alzando su mano derecha ensangrentada.   
  
_Try to kill it all away but I remember everything…_    
  
Sintiéndose un inútil, Shura comenzó a sollozar desamparado. Si tan solo no hubiera seguido a Saga en sus ideas, él hubiera luchado siempre al lado de Atenea. Pero su concepto de la justicia por aquel entonces era desacertado.  
  
Apretó los puños con rabia y lanzó la mirada llorosa al cielo azul, donde pequeñas nubes iban apareciendo por el horizonte.  
  
—¿Por qué?— gritó al firmamento—. ¿Por qué no te delataste cuando te vi en brazos de Aioros? Solamente un breve destello de tu cosmos y hubiera dado media vuelta junto al caballero de Sagitario, para poder rebelarme contra Saga. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada, Atenea?   
Y siguió llorando desconsoladamente, reprochándose todos los acontecimientos pasados que cargaba a sus espaldas aún a día de hoy.   
  
_Beneath the stains of time the feelings disappear…_    
  
Entonces él percibió una poderosa energía emanando de un lugar cercano. El español se incorporó de la piedra donde se hallaba sentado y miró alrededor, buscando la fuente de ese cosmos tan conocido ahora para él.  
  
—Atenea— murmuró al verla caminar con soltura por aquellos parajes, poco aptos para llevar un vestido blanco y unos zapatos de tacón. Pero ella no parecía caminar, sino flotar sobre todos aquellos accidentes geográficos.

Rápidamente, el caballero de Capricornio comenzó a bajar por la ladera al encuentro de su diosa, bajando a saltos bien calculados y con agilidad sobrenatural.  
  
—Pero mi señora, ¿qué hace aquí?— dijo sorprendido, tomándola de la mano y depositando un suave beso sobre su nívea piel.   
Ella observó la mano ensangrentada del ex caballero de Capricornio y esta vez fue ella quien tomó la suya.   
  
—¿Cómo te has hecho esto, Shura?— preguntó ella con preocupación. Sin esperar a que el español pudiera decir nada más, ella utilizó su poder para sanarle la herida. A continuación, sacó un pañuelo de seda blanco y limpió la sangre.  
  
En todo el proceso, Shura se quedó quieto, más que nada por la inesperada reacción de la diosa, cuidándole.  
  
 _What have I become, my sweetest friend…_  
  
—Ya está—exclamó jovialmente Atenea—. Pero la próxima vez no te dediques a destruir todo alrededor. No te entregué a Excalibur para eso.  
El hombre se ruborizó y se rascó la cabeza.  
—Pero si antes me has preguntado la cause de esa herida, cómo es que…  
—Porque yo lo sé todo— respondió con picardía la diosa—. Me llamaste tú y he acudido a ti. De hecho estaba buscándote, aunque no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo…debo irme en breves instantes porque estoy buscándoos a todos.  
—¿Buscándonos? ¿Para?— preguntó el español, inquieto.  
—Tengo que reuniros a todos antes de doce horas. Os lo contaré todo más detalladamente cuando estemos todos reunidos en Grecia. Mu vendrá a recogerte, no te preocupes.  
  
—Pero Atenea…— carraspeó Shura—, estás dando por hecho que vamos a seguirte sin dudarlo. ¿No temes que alguno te diga que no?  
  
 _You are someone else, I am still right here_ …   
  
La diosa sonrió, aunque pudo intuir que tras esa sonrisa, se escondía cierto tono de preocupación.   
—Fíjate Shura…antes me preguntaste que por qué no me descubrí ante ti cuando Aioros me llevaba en brazos y tú le perseguías— relató, poniéndose seria—. Sin embargo, en cuanto me he aparecido ante ti hace unos momentos, tu corazón no ha titubeado en ningún momento y me has reconocido aún sin verme.   
  
Shura se quedó callado y miró al suelo, esperando una agria reprimenda.  
—Tu corazón entonces no estaba abierto a mí, puesto que no me habías visto previamente, al contrario que Saga y Aioros, que fueron los únicos que me vieron cuando me reencarné y Shion me tomó en sus brazos.   
  
_If I could start again_ …

Un incómodo silencio se instauró entre el hombre y la diosa. Ella alzó la mano y acarició el brazo derecho del ex caballero de Capricornio.  
—Pero afortunadamente todo aquello es pasado y yo os quiero en mi presente y en mi futuro— murmuró cálidamente—. Y sé que no me fallarás, caballero de oro de Capricornio.   
  
Y desvaneciéndose rápidamente, ella desapareció, dejando a Shura con la esperanza de volver a tener un futuro en la Orden.

_I would find a way…_


	6. Virgo

**Virgo**  
Quinta hora de las Doce  
Bodh Gaya, India  
“Breathe”, de Midge Ure  
  


 _With every waking breath I breathe, I see what life has dealt to me…_  
  
Hacía calor. No era asfixiante, sino era aquel calorcito que provocaba un repentino sentimiento de regocijo en su espíritu. 

Por todo lo que había sucedido, cuando sentía unas breves apariciones de tristeza, los rayos del sol mitigaban el sentimiento.   
  
Escuchó un grito en hindi, su lengua natal, pidiéndole que se apartara del camino.   
Sin ni siquiera volverse, aquel joven de cabellos extremadamente largos y rubios se hizo a un lado antes de que el hombre, montado en un ciclomotor tan viejo como el sol, pasara a su lado dando tumbos por aquellos caminos polvorientos.

Eso no le liberó de ser increpado por aquel campesino, quien gruñía insultos hacia aquel “extranjero idiota”, hasta que se percató de que caminaba con los ojos cerrados.   
Sorprendido por este hecho, el hombre se quedó unos segundos mirando a Shakyamuni, sin darse cuenta de que su ciclomotor se acercaba peligrosamente hacia una muchedumbre agolpada a las puertas de un templo budista donde se repartía comida para la gente necesitada.  
  
Al volver a posar los ojos sobre el camino, el hombre gritó horrorizado al saber que había perdido el control de su vehículo y que se estrellaría sin poder evitarlo contra aquella gente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque no quería ver cómo atropellaría a madres con niños.   
  
_This life prepares the strangest things, the dreams we dream of what life brings…_  
  
Pero algo le detuvo en ese descontrol. Aún mantenía los ojos apretados con fuerza cuando escuchó el tintineo de las llaves  girando y apagando el motor. Sólo ese ruido metálico. Ni un grito, ni berridos, ni lloros, ni risas que inundaban las calles de Bodh Gaya en un día ajetreado.   
Todo sumido en un silencio sepulcral.   
El hombre aún temía abrir los ojos y encontrarse de lleno en Naraka.

—Tranquilo— susurró una voz sosegada—, no ha pasado nada grave. Abre los ojos.  
  
Aquella voz inundó su espíritu de un sosiego inusitado; seguro aquel ser que le ordenaba abrir los ojos era una deidad.  
 Con lentitud, el hombre obedeció a la voz. Delante de él, estaba el “extranjero idiota”, con los ojos cerrados, aún con las manos apoyadas en su ciclomotor.  
  
El campesino tragó saliva y parpadeó un par de veces antes de preguntar.  
—Pero…¿no me he estrellado contra esa gente de allí?— dijo señalando la muchedumbre a las puertas del templo—. Si iba directo, cómo es posible…  
  
Shaka esbozó una leve sonrisa despertó los sentidos del hombre. Todo alrededor volvió a cobrar vida y se volvieron a escuchar las risas de los jóvenes, los llantos de los bebés pidiendo comida o los comerciantes gritando a los cuatro vientos el precio de sus mercancías.

—La próxima vez, tenga más cuidado y no quite los ojos de la carretera— amonestó levemente Shaka, soltando el manillar del ciclomotor y devolviéndole las llaves al asustado campesino.

Éste asintió, aún incrédulo por lo que le había pasado y emprendió el camino de nuevo, en su tartana con ruedas.

El excaballero de Virgo se quedó unos segundos parado en la calle, mirando el horizonte por donde se alejaba aquel hombre al que acababa de salvar de una muerte segura. Y al girarse, para proseguir su camino, se dio de bruces con una realidad dolorosa.  
  
 _The highest highs can turn around, to sow love's seeds on stony ground…_

Aquellos que hacían cola para recibir comida del templo habían saltado su turno y se arrodillaban frente a él, adorándole como a un auténtico dios.   
  
Muchos le pedían favores; otros se arrastraban por el suelo pidiendo salud; más allá, alguna madre alzaba a su pequeño bebé desnutrido pidiéndole que se lo llevara con él porque ella no podía alimentarlo.

Con el corazón palpitando con fuerza, Shaka abrió los ojos para poder cerciorarse que aquello que veía a través de sus párpados era real y no una pesadilla.

Soltó el mala que llevaba siempre rodeando su muñeca y lo apretó con fuerza, rezando unas plegarias.  
—Por favor…no….— susurró Shakyamuni tratando de hacer que una anciana dejara de humillarse ante él—. No soy un dios, por favor…no me adoréis…  
  
 _Give me a taste of something new, to touch to hold to pull me through…_

Pero la gente no parecía escuchar sus ruegos y la turbación que causaban en el joven ex caballero de Virgo.

La muchedumbre cada vez se alborotaba más y más, provocando un descontrol y un caos inusuales.

Hasta las vacas que pululaban a sus anchas por las calles, se quejaban con mugidos al ver el revuelo levantado por aquel hombre de cabellos dorados.

_Breathe some soul in me…_

Entonces todo se volvió silencioso. Dejó de escuchar las súplicas. Sintió que algo fuera de lo normal, una fuerza mucho más poderosa que la suya, le arrastraba y le alejaba de aquella gente, empujándolo hacia el interior del templo.

Ni siquiera escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse tras él.

Cuando recuperó su sentido del oído, escuchó el agradable silencio del interior de un recinto sagrado.

—Pero si este no es el templo donde estaba antes— musitó Shaka confundido—; esto es…  
  
—El templo de Mahabodhi— respondió una voz femenina y dulce—. Te he traído al lugar donde entrenaste tu espíritu, Shakyamuni caballero de oro de Virgo.  
  
Sin lugar a dudas esa voz era la Atenea. Resultaba un tanto incoherente que, siendo budista, él adorara a una diosa.

Pero imperaba más el sentido de colaboración mutua con un fin común que cualquier ley, por sagrada que fuera.   
Atenea siempre había respetado sus creencias y Shaka devolvía el favor con una defensa férrea de los ideales que ambos perseguían.   
  
Aún cuando las decisiones que tomó la diosa en el pasado, como fue desprenderse del servicio de sus caballeros, pudiera resultar en una posible quiebra de lealtades, el ex caballero de Virgo mantuvo su fidelidad hacia ella.   
  
_To those who have and who have not, how can you live with what you've got?..._  
  
Podía haber retornado a un monasterio y vivir como el resto de monjes budistas. De hecho, mantuvo una interesante conversación con el líder espiritual del budismo, el Dalái Lama.   
Pero el Gran Maestro, sabiendo ante quien estaba, esbozó una enorme sonrisa y tras sus sempiternas gafas gruesas declinó el ofrecimiento del ex caballero.  
  
Shaka era más que un budista guerrero. Era vital que se mantuviera alejado de un enclaustramiento  que pudiera mermar sus aptitudes.   
  
_Breathe your word and set me free…_  
  
—Tú alcanzarás Nirvana—vaticinó el Dalái Lama, en aquella conversación—. Medita, alcanza el éxtasis espiritual. Pero no reniegues de tu condición de caballero a la Orden de Atenea. Para nosotros, siempre serás excelso en la gloria. Ve y vive la vida con virtuosismo, hasta que ella vuelva a llamarte. No cierres tus oídos a su voz.  
  
Aquellas palabras disiparon todas sus dudas; e incluso reafirmaron su actitud tranquila cuando escuchó a los dioses olímpicos clamar el destierro de los caballeros de Atenea.  
  
 _He fights against an open flow, of lies and failures, we all know…_

La calma que siempre mostró a pesar de las circunstancias, le granjearon no pocos reproches por parte de algunos compañeros, quienes consideraban que el caballero de Virgo estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

—No se lo tomes en cuenta— dijo ella, a modo de despedida—. Están alterados, carecen  de tu templanza. Sé lo que piensas y conozco tus convicciones. Por lo tanto, puedes marcharte en paz.   
  
_Give me a touch of something sure, I could be happy evermore…_  
  
En aquel momento Shaka asintió con un leve cabeceo, mientras agarraba la mano de la diosa. El pacto entre ambos seres provenientes de diferentes religiones era irrompible.

—Sabía que algún día regresarías— musitó Shaka, volviendo a la realidad del momento, estrechando la mano de la diosa, como aquel día.   
  
_Send me a guiding light that shines, across this darkened life of mine…_

Y Atenea tomó la mano de su recién encontrado caballero de Virgo, retomando la colaboración.

Sin más palabras que decirse, puesto que el tiempo apremiaba, la diosa sonrió con gratitud al indio, desvaneciéndose rápidamente en busca de su siguiente objetivo.  
  
 _Breathe your gift of love to me…_  
  
Él permaneció unos minutos en el templo de Mahabodhi, paseando por las salas, impregnándose de energía.   
  
Al percibir el cosmos de un viejo compañero, se sentó en el suelo a meditar antes de partir a Grecia.  
  
“No hace falta que me teletransportes, caballero de Aries. Puedo hacerlo solo”

El cosmos de Mu se apagó rápidamente.  
  
 _Breathe to make me breathe._


	7. Cáncer

**Cáncer**  
  
_Sexta hora de las Doce.  
__Savoca, isla de Sicilia_  
“Strange fruit”, Katey Sagal and Blake Mills  
Original de Billie Holiday.

 

Calor en aquella tarde en aquel pueblecito perdido de Savoca, a tan solo treinta kilómetros de Taormina.   
  
_Southern trees bear a strange fruit…_  
  
Sofocante. Perlaba el sudor la frente de aquel hombre de gesto adusto y seco, pero con una determinación digna de un Don.   
  
No importaba nada, tan solo seguir adelante, una y otra vez, las veces que hiciera falta. Entraba y salía sin cesar del bar Vitelli, allí donde unos minutos antes había estado echando la partida de cartas con unos vecinos de la zona.

Fue todo tan rápido…  
  
_Pastoral scene of the gallant south…_  
  
El sonido de una moto rugiendo por aquellas calles coloridas de maceteros rebosantes. El chirrido de un frenazo. Después el silencio. Y de repente, como una nube de agosto descargando agua, las balas comenzaron a desgarrar los cristales de aquella taberna.   
  
Él los había visto. El tiempo se ralentizó cuando aquellos dos hombres pararon frente al bar y sin bajarse de la moto descerrajaron los tiros con las metralletas semiautomáticas.   
  
Los pedazos de vidrio abriendo las pieles;  las mujeres chillando; los niños llorando; los hombres gritando. Las balas atravesando cuerpos, desgarrando órganos internos, quebrando huesos. Un coro de devastación y muerte, todo, a cámara lenta.  
  
_The bulging eyes and the twisted mouth…_  
  
Le dio tiempo a gritar. Le dio tiempo a reaccionar a la velocidad de la luz y agacharse, agarrando consigo a los dos vecinos.  
Pero lo malo de ser un ex caballero de oro es que, a pesar de que el orgullo era proteger a la humanidad, se dio cuenta de que siempre alguien escaparía a su protección.  
  
Lo supo cuando escuchó de nuevo la moto alejándose, levantando una polvareda sanguínea.  
  
Cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Inocentes. Hosteleros que no habían cedido al chantaje de la mafia.   
_Blood on the leaves and blood at the root…_  
  
Él seguía como si estuviera en una burbuja. Pero estalló cuando vio a un niño pequeño echado sobre el cuerpo inerte de su madre. Y fue cuando su sentido del olfato detectó aquel aroma.  
  
Rápidamente se acercó a aquel niño, lo izó entre sus brazos y lo cargó a su espalda. A su paso guió a los supervivientes de la masacre fuera de aquel bar que ahora pasaría a la historia.  
  
Alertó a la gente alrededor que no se acercara. Y sólo cuando escuchó el estallido y el fuego comenzó a lamer el interior del local, pudo dejar de respirar la gasolina.   
  
Ahora todo apestaba a combustible. A muerte.   
_  
Scent of magnolias, sweet and fresh…_  
  
Todo reducido a cenizas. Pero que no le hicieron frenar. Siguió entrando y saliendo a costa de su propia vida, pero sacando los cadáveres. No le afectaba el humo ni el fuego.  
  
Uno a uno, los fue depositando fuera, alineándolos.   
  
Vio sus rostros. El vecino con el que había compartido numerosas charlas sobre política. La madre del niño, el nieto del dueño del bar. Aquella joven de cabellos rubios que reflejaban la luz del sol al atardecer y que a él le parecía que dejaban a su paso un dulce aroma a jazmín. El abuelo que siempre pedía un café cargado de brandy al echar las partidas. Y el rostro más joven, de un bebé de meses, en el carrito que había empujado entre las llamas. Sostenía a la criatura en sus brazos.   
  
_Then the sudden smell of burning flesh…_  
  
Rostros que jamás volverían a ver la luz del sol. Rostros que caminarían hacia el Inframundo, esperando su sentencia. Acabada su vida, comenzaba el duro peregrinaje.   
  
Deathmask acarició el rostro cerúleo del bebé. Vio al padre, sentado en el suelo, incapaz de ponerse en pie. Sin su hijo en brazos. Dirigió la mirada al niño que se quedó sin su madre.  
  
_Here is fruit for the crows to pluck, for the rain to gather, for the wind to suck…_  
  
Entre tanto dolor, el ex caballero de Cáncer sintió alivio. Alivio al ver a una figura, de una jovencita de cabellos lilas, acercándose al niño y acariciando su cabello. Tomándole la mano. Guiándole hacia el padre que había perdido al bebé que Deathmask portaba en brazos.   
  
Pensó que si bien la muerte nos separa de los seres queridos, también nos acerca y hace estrechar las uniones entre los vivos.   
  
_For the rain to gather, for the wind to suck, for the sun to rot, for the trees to drop…_  
  
Ella giró el rostro hacia él caminando con paso firme y seguro. Alargó la mano y acarició las mejillas ardientes del siciliano. Ardían por la sal de sus lágrimas y por la ira en su interior.  
  
No hicieron falta palabras. Ya no podría hacer nada por sacar a los difuntos del valle de los muertos. Por muy injusto que aquello fuera.   
  
Deathmask tomó la mano de Atenea y asintió con un cabeceo.   
—Estoy dispuesto.  
  
_Here is a strange and bitter crop…_  



	8. Géminis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas: hay un flashback en cursiva en mitad de la narración.

**Géminis**  
  
_Séptima hora de las Doce._  
Playa de Waimea, isla de Oahu, archipiélago de Hawai.  
“Glow”, de Donavon Frankenreiter

 ****  
  
  
La playa que se extendía ante sus pies no era, ni mucho menos, la más agradable por la que pasear. Especialmente por la cantidad de guijarros y piedras de diferentes tamaños que se amontonaban antes de poder alcanzar la suave arena de la orilla.  
  
En el agua, los jinetes cabalgaban las olas que surgían grandes y violentas,  como si fueran el avatar de un monstruo marino agitando sus aletas y que iba decreciendo a medida que se acercaban a la orilla, convirtiéndose en una efímera espuma blanca.  
  
De entre todos los surfistas destacaba uno especialmente, quien desafiando la temperatura del agua, llevaba nada más que un bañador azul con estampado de hibiscos en blanco.  
Su largo cabello, también azul atado en una coleta, se pegaba a su torneado cuerpo, mientras éste se contorneaba a medida que iba surcando las olas, casi flotando por encima de ellas.  
  
_I wanna be your rush love, I wanna hold you to the stars…_  
  
No quería impresionar a nadie de los allí congregados. Ni siquiera a la otra figura que se hallaba en tierra, con los brazos cruzados y con rictus serio, que escrutaba al hombre con cierto desprecio en su mirada.  
  
Por ello, cuando una gran ola comenzó a formar un túnel, el surfista se introdujo de inmediato, sin ni siquiera pensarlo. La maniobra de tubo fue realizada limpiamente e incluso un deje de chulería por parte del rider al acariciar la cortina de agua que se elevaba a su flanco izquierdo.

Finalmente, la ola fue incapaz de engullir a aquel escurridizo hombre, quien salió invicto nuevamente.  
  
Con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios, regresó a tierra, tumbado sobre la tabla y remando con los brazos suavemente, dejándose empujar por el mar.  
  
_The way light shines in the park, on a sunday afternoon…_  
  
Ya en la orilla, desató la cuerda que ataba su tobillo a la tabla y se acercó a la figura que le esperaba en la playa, sólo girando la cabeza y alzando un brazo como muestra de agradecimiento por los vítores que le prodigaban el resto de surfistas congregados.  
  
—¿Esto es todo lo que sueles hacer?— preguntó con aspereza una voz. Escucharle provocó que borrara su sonrisa del rostro.  
  
—Al menos aprovecho mi tiempo libre para hacer algo sano, no como tú— replicó con dureza, mientras recogía la tabla.  
  
De nuevo, frente a frente. Mirándose a los ojos y escudriñándose mutuamente para buscar algo que les diferenciara. Ninguno quería parecerse al otro, por mucho que fueran hermanos gemelos. Por lo que encontrar esas casi imposibles diferencias era algo en lo que trabajaban con ahínco cada vez que se veían.  
  
_And just dive, just dive…_

—Tsk…muy propio de ti…—murmuró el gemelo mayor, Saga, mientras pasaba la mano por la tabla de su gemelo, observando el dibujo—. ¿Esto ha sido con el beneplácito de Poseidón?— dijo señalando el dibujo de un avatar del dios de los mares—. ¿O es tu habitual sarcasmo?  
  
Por respuesta, el gemelo menor alejó la tabla fuera del alcance de las manos de su hermano, frunciendo el ceño y recuperando su valioso objeto.  
  
—No tengo ganas de discutir— dijo alejándose por la arena que empezaba a ponerse pedregosa.  
  
—Bien— espetó Saga con acritud—. Márchate entonces. Huye y haz lo que quieras. Se notan tus preferencias. Te vi brillar, te vi vestido con la armadura de oro de Géminis, te vi estallar el cosmos y te vi derrotando al ejército de Hades. ¿Qué pasó con todo ese fulgor de guerrero al servicio de Atenea?  
  
_I want you to be big, want you to be gold…_  
  
Los pasos de Kanon frenaron en seco. Tragó saliva, sintiendo como su nuez subía y bajaba, mientras los latidos de su corazón se agitaban con virulencia. Apretó la tabla contra su cuerpo por no golpear a su hermano gemelo con ella.  
  
—Déjame en paz— masculló hastiado por todo aquello.  
  
Y al atardecer en aquella playa, Kanon revivió todo lo que sucedió aquel día, cuando la diosa Atenea informó a sus caballeros de todo lo sucedido en el concilio de los dioses.  
  
_Percibió como un fuego abrasador la rabia y la tristeza de sus compañeros de armas. Incluso la desesperación en el rostro de su hermano._  
Pero él permaneció ciertamente impasible a ojos de los demás. Su templanza exasperó a más de un compañero, quien le recriminó aquella actitud pasiva, casi incitándole a comenzar una pelea.  
Los nervios se perdieron, los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y los más impulsivos se dejaban llevar por la injusta noticia.  
—Si es la decisión que han tomado los dioses, me parece bien…  
Esas palabras condenaron a Kanon, quien rápidamente se vio rodeado por algunos de sus compañeros, con rostros serios.  
—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?— espetó el caballero de Leo, que aún seguía asido del brazo por el caballero de Escorpio, tratando de sujetar a un león dispuesto a lanzarse sin miramientos contra el gemelo.  
—Solamente digo que…— ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase para explicarse cuando Atenea ordenó que cesara la bronca.  
  
Cuando todo terminó, Saga agarró por la muñeca a su hermano y aguardó a que sus compañeros se marcharan.  
—Me avergüenza ser tu hermano…— gruñó con aversión, soltándole, dándose media vuelta y saliendo por la puerta rumbo al templo de Géminis.

 _Quedándose a solas con la diosa, fue capaz de liberar sus emociones en forma de lágrimas. Lloró desconsoladamente en brazos de la muchacha, quien hacía lo imposible por calmar la agitación interna del caballero._  
—Kanon— susurró ella—, ya está. Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? Divide y vencerás, ¿cierto?  
  
El hombre abrió los ojos y miró a la diosa. Finalmente dejó de llorar, dejando esbozar media sonrisa.  
  
Despidiéndose de ella, Kanon fue el primero de todos en desaparecer del Santuario.  
  
Giró sobre sus talones, miró a su hermano y dejó caer la tabla.  
—Estoy harto de que todos me tachéis de traidor o de que no tengo sentimientos— comenzó a hablar—. Te recuerdo que tú también trataste de matar a Atenea cuando era un bebé y ordenaste matar a Aioros, con lo cual, no eres absolutamente nadie para recriminarme nada.  
  
A pesar de que el sol se estaba poniendo, Saga pudo distinguir un haz de luz alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano gemelo. Sin embargo, Kanon no estaba aumentando su cosmos…  
  
_The more things change, the more they shine…_  
  
—Es más, lo que sucedió en aquella reunión, por estúpido que te parezca, era toda una ventaja para nosotros. ¿No os disteis cuenta de que lo que querían era ganar tiempo para poder recuperar los ejércitos caídos de otros dioses? ¿No eres capaz de entender que Ares está planeando algo realmente serio y que por eso quiere tiempo? ¿Y no eres capaz tampoco de comprender que mientras sus tropas estén exiguas, podemos empezar a derrotarlas con más facilidad?  
  
_Glow, I wanna see you glow, I wanna see your daylight shinning, all around your heart…_  
  
Su hermano mayor abrió los ojos con temor, al percatarse de que el haz de luz cada vez se hacía más intenso alrededor de su hermano.  
—¡Ares ha revelado sus cartas antes de tiempo, idiota! ¡Tenemos ventaja! ¿Por qué te crees que todos hemos estado estos años repartidos por todo el mundo?  
  
—¿Y ahora os pido que regreséis como mis caballeros de oro de nuevo?— respondió una voz de mujer, que brotó con fuerza detrás de Kanon—. Divide y vencerás.  
  
_I'll run this world with you…_  
  
Atenea se reveló ante los dos jóvenes guerreros, quienes inmediatamente hincaron la rodilla en tierra ante su diosa.  
  
Era ella quien emanaba aquel fulgor, que se apagó suavemente hasta que ella apaciguó su poder.  
—Caballeros de Géminis— dijo suavemente—, me alegra volver a veros sanos y salvos. Saga— dijo refiriéndose al mayor—, necesito que vuelvas a Atenas lo más rápido que puedas. No queda mucho tiempo. Tu hermano jamás me ha traicionado, fue él quien me puso sobre aviso. Este enemigo no se puede combatir de frente, porque convertiríamos el planeta en un campo de batalla y acabaría toda la humanidad masacrada.  
  
_I wanna see you fly and kick off the world in the dark…_  
  
El gemelo mayor miró a su hermano.  
—¿Cómo…?— y miró a su diosa—. ¿Él?  
Ella asintió con una sonrisa y dirigió una mirada cómplice al hermano menor.  
—Movimientos inusuales, amistades viejas que escuchan— murmuró Atenea—. El agua se adapta a todo alrededor y llega hasta la más alta montaña y hasta el mar más profundo.  
  
Saga parpadeó un par de veces sin entender muy bien qué querían decir esas palabras.  
  
—Para ser el mayor de los dos, no tienes muchas luces— espetó Kanon, escurriéndose el cabello y arrojando el agua hacia su hermano, mojándole—. Te lo explicaré por el camino…¿vienes con nosotros?— preguntó a la diosa, pero ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Cuando termine unos asuntos en Shangai— dijo despidiéndose de los gemelos—. Kanon, no olvides nunca que brillas tanto como tu hermano.

_I wanna see your daylight so bright all around my soul._


	9. Libra

**Libra** __  
Octava hora de las Doce.  
Shanghai, China.  
“China girl”, de David Bowie

  
  
  
A pesar de la multitud de gente que pululaba a su alrededor, él esquivaba con soltura a todo ser vivo que se cruzase en su camino. Doblaba su cuerpo con elegancia, saltaba con agilidad y se agachaba con cuidado cuando así lo requería.  
  
_I could escape this feeling, with my China Girl…_

Y todo ello llevando una mochila a cuestas a la vez que oteaba por entre los puestos de comida rápida de las calles, que humeaban diferentes aromas, dulces y picantes en su mayoría, que hacían gruñir su estómago hambriento.   


_Plans for everyone, it's in the whites of my eyes…_  
  
Había llegado a Shanghai hacía apenas unas horas y no quería perderse por nada del mundo el bullicio de las calles al anochecer, cuando el cielo de la ciudad se encendía con los neones y farolillos, en una mezcla de tradición y modernidad. En cierto modo, Shanghai le recordaba un poco a Japón, que había estado visitando unas semanas antes, con la diferencia de que en su país natal se sentía más cómodo que en el Imperio del Sol Naciente.  Al menos sus paisanos no ponían caras de mala leche cuando escuchaban su acento, una mezcla de griego y dialecto chino de la provincia de Jiangxi.  
_  
__I stumble into town just like a sacred cow…_  
  
A pesar de ser un hombre crecido en pueblos, tanto en China como en Grecia, Dohko adoraba las grandes urbes. Todo es bullicio, la alegría y el alboroto le reconfortaban por dentro. Tras haber permanecido más de dos siglos encapsulado en el cuerpo de un anciano decrépito que no podía moverse apenas de su sitio, poder volver a ser joven provocaba una euforia en él impensable para quien le hubiera conocido como un viejo.

Incluso su discípulo Shiryu estaba asombrado por aquel inusitado nervio de su maestro, deseoso de recorrer mundo, fascinado por todos los avances tecnológicos que la humanidad había recreado en todo aquel tiempo que había estado en estado casi vegetal.   


_I could pretend that nothing really meant too much…_  
  
Por ello, cuando supo que durante el concilio se había prohibido a Atenea tener su ejército, no se lo tomó tan mal.   
Por una parte, su ardor guerrero quedó herido y por dentro sentía que aquello no estaba bien, así se lo hizo saber a su diosa. Pero por otra…era su oportunidad. De poder hacer lo que realmente le viniera en gana, de disfrutar de su recién recuperada lozanía y de todos aquellos placeres que le habían sido vetados.  
  
Las palabras que Atenea le prodigó antes de salir del Santuario por última vez le animaron en su aventura alrededor del mundo.  
—Disfruta de todo lo que puedas— dijo ella cariñosamente, viendo el chisporrotear en los ojos del chino.  
Y él, agradecido, tomó su mano entre las suyas y sonrió.  
—Mientras pueda, así lo haré.

Fue su despedida, que no implicaba un “adiós”, sino un “hasta que me vuelvas a necesitar”.  
  
_I hear her heart beating, loud as thunder, saw they stars crashing…_  
  
Por ello, mientras la gran mayoría de sus compañeros se ahogaban en el dolor de aquella despedida, él aprovechaba cada segundo para ver el mundo entero, consciente de la brevedad de ese periodo de entreguerras.

Por mucho que los dioses griegos hubieran dictaminado una prohibición de tener un ejército, las palabras de ellos se las llevaba el viento. Y sabiendo que cambiaban de opinión de la noche a la mañana, Dohko temía una nueva guerra sagrada que no tardaría en estallar.

Así pues, cuando despertó aquella mañana en el hostal de mala muerte donde había pernoctado con la piel sudorosa y el cuerpo frío, supo que su tiempo de libertad se agotaba. Y que no tardaría en volver a ser reclutado.  
  
_Wake up mornings where's my, little China girl…_  
  
Y ahora estaba allí, buscando con el olfato su cena. Quería llevarse un agradable recuerdo gastronómico de Shanghai.   
  
Cuando al fin lo encontró, se sentó en el taburete del puesto de comida, que ofrecía en unas bandejas diferentes platillos humeantes. El hombre encargado de servirle la comida, se quedó sorprendido al ver a aquel hombre pidiendo de todo un poco, desde tallarines con anguila, a los guotie rellenos de cerdo y jengibre fritos y regados con vinagre, pasando por pedazos de cangrejo marinado y trozos de pescado sumergido en diferentes salsas.   
  
Dohko devoraba todo con ansia, pero también deleitándose con todos los sabores que su lengua podía distinguir. No quería pensar en usar ni el sexto sentido ni el séptimo. Y mucho menos el octavo. Eso vendría después. Ahora sólo quería utilizar aquellos sentidos que compartía con la mayoría de los mortales.   
  
El ex caballero de Libra empapó bien el guotie en el vinagre antes de cogerlo con los palillos y meterle un mordisco pequeño para evitar quemarse y levantó la vista de los platillos que se amontonaban frente a él.   
  
—Pues…ehm…quiero de esto…¿qué son?...oh ya veo…sí…pues póngame tres…¡gracias!  
  
Dohko giró la cabeza al escuchar una voz familiar.   
—¿Atenea?— se preguntó a sí mismo, un poco en voz alta, como para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien. Al no ver a nadie alrededor, recogió otro guotie y comenzó a comerlo ávidamente, mientras se llevaba a la boca el botellín de cerveza.  
  
—Agh…cuanto vinagre tiene esto…  
  
Y el excaballero de Libra dejó el tercio sobre la mesa. Estaba seguro de que aquella voz y la tos que acompañó a aquella frase no podría ser de nadie más excepto de su diosa.  
—¡Quema, quema!— gritó la voz cerca de él.  
El hombre se giró rápidamente pero no se percató de que una mano blanca agarró su cerveza y se la llevaba directamente a la boca.  
  
Al volverse vio a la joven diosa tragando la bebida alcohólica, por lo que Dohko se apresuró a recuperar su birra.  
—¡¿Pero qué hace señorita Atenea?!— exclamó angustiado—.¡Que es alcohol, no puede beber siendo tan joven, no es bueno para usted!  
A continuación pidió al camarero una botella de agua fría para la dama, quien se la arrebató de las manos y comenzó a beber hasta acabarla del todo.  
_  
__I'm a mess without my, little China girl…_  
  
Al terminar, ella exhaló y se abanicó la boca con la mano mientras dos lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas.  
—¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntó Dohko, preocupado por el estado de su diosa,   
Cuando al fin pudo recuperarse, ella asintió y tosió un par de veces.  
—Me he pedido lo mismo que tú, pero última vez que lo hago— musitó sintiendo la lengua abrasada—. Estos guotie arden y encima tienen muchísimo vinagre. No entiendo cómo te pueden gustar tanto…  
  
Los ojos verdes de la diosa dejaron de llorar por la acidez del vinagre y aún estando acuosos, miraron directamente al ex caballero de Libra.   
Dohko no pudo evitar reírse ante esa situación y limpió los rastros de lágrimas de la faz de la niña.  
—Nunca intentes imitar a alguien que quiere probar emociones fuertes— aconsejó el hombre, alborotando el cabello lila de la joven.   
  
Esa pequeña que tenía delante era Saori. La chiquilla de apenas trece años que había sido elegida como reencarnación de la diosa Atenea. Como niña preadolescente, sentía una curiosidad innata. Pero cuando sus ojos se secaron y recobró la compostura, la presencia de la diosa se abría paso en ese cuerpo menudo.  


_I'll give you eyes of blue, I'll give you men who want to rule the world…_  
  
—Sabes por qué estoy aquí— dijo ella serenamente, a pesar de que se le escapaba la tos.  
Él asintió, cogiendo el bol de tallarines con anguila y dando buena cuenta de él, no sin antes ofrecer bocado a la diosa, gesto que ella agradeció pero rechazó.  
—Aprovecha para cenar, porque necesito que regreses a Grecia inmediatamente— pidió ella—. Mu vendrá a buscarte enseguida. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Al escuchar aquello, levantó la vista del bol de tallarines y dejó de masticar. Tenía las mejillas repletas y solamente dejó los palillos a un lado y levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de asentimiento.   
  
_When I look at my China girl…_

Atenea comenzó a reírse por la situación y se marchó del lugar, desvaneciéndose entre la multitud. No sin antes haber cogido más guotie.

—Son para el camino…  
  
_She says... sh-sh-shhh_.  
  



	10. Leo

**Leo** _  
Novena hora de las Doce.  
_ _Atenas, Grecia.  
"Have you ever seen the rain", versiones de REM o de Rod Stewart.  
_ _Original de Creedence Clearwater._

Días atrás. Semanas atrás. Meses atrás. Años atrás. Todo estuvo en calma. Pero fue la calma que llegó tras la tormenta. Aquella que se originó cuando todos los caballeros de oro, sin distinción, fueron relegados de sus cargos por órdenes de los dioses olímpicos.

Despojado de su armadura. De su orgullo. Y sobre todo, de su honor como guerrero.

Pero hoy se había levantado una calma distinta. Y él lo sentía, percibía una electricidad en el ambiente que tensaba sus músculos hasta su máxima potencia, en el último entrenamiento antes de ir a aquel tugurio de mala muerte donde desde hacía un largo tiempo combatía sin descanso todos los fines de semana y algún día suelto. Lucha en jaula.

_Someone told me long ago,_ _there's a calm before the storm…_

¿Acaso era la calma que precedía la tormenta y no la que seguía a ésta? Porque nada más salir del hogar que compartía con aquel compañero y amigo, comenzó a tronar e inmediatamente la lluvia empapó todo alrededor, a pesar de que durante todo el día el sol había permanecido imbatible.

_I know; it's been comin' for some time…_

Sintiendo una fuerte corriente en sus brazos, asestó un tremendo puñetazo en pómulo derecho de su oponente. Al escuchar los huesos quebrándose, los espectadores que se apelotonaban detrás de la verja compusieron una mueca de dolor.

El adversario se tambaleó hacia atrás, llevándose la mano al rostro.

Los pitidos y silbidos se mezclaban con la voz de aquel amigo que había estado ayudándole durante todo ese tiempo. Al fin aparecía, después de no saber nada de él durante toda la jornada. Y le escuchaba en su mente, indicándole para dónde se movería su adversario. Desde luego, Milo poseía una intuición fuera de lo común, y gracias a ese combinado ambos habían llegado lejos en aquella despiadada disciplina de peleas a muerte.

Nunca combatiendo juntos. A pesar de que alguna vez el caballero de Escorpio le había propinado una brutal paliza al ver que él sucumbía a la desesperación de saber que jamás volvería a pisar el Santuario.

_Yesterday, and days before, sun is cold and rain is hard…_

Entonces volvía a recordar todo aquello de nuevo. La injusticia. La decisión de Atenea de prescindir de todos ellos. Y su furia interna se desataba de nuevo, sin que Milo pudiera sujetarle. No en aquellos escasos metros cuadrados rodeados por la verja metálica, donde su contrincante sufría la furia desbocada de un león.  
 _  
_ _I know; it can't stop, I wonder…_

Propinándole tantos puñetazos como dioses había en el Olimpo. Tantos como noches que había pasado en vela, echando de menos su lugar. Y tan fuertes como la injusticia que se había cometido.  
 _  
_ _I know; been that way for all my time…_

Aioria rompió a su oponente con un último gancho.

Aioria estampó a su rival contra la verja.

Aioria acabó totalmente con su adversario, que mortalmente herido, se desplomó en aquel reducido ring.

Y ahora Aioria rugía, alzando el puño derecho completamente ensangrentado y su cuerpo empapado en sudor, alzándose con la victoria.

_'Til forever, on it goes through the circle, fast and slow…_

Las apuestas fueron favorables y así las ganancias. Pero nada de aquello conseguía aplacar su furia leonina. Entró como un torbellino en los vestuarios y vio la taquilla abierta de par en par.

Milo apareció de improviso, al arrojarle la toalla que Aioria buscaba y con la que empezó a secarse.  
—Hades estará contento contigo— dijo su compatriota sentándose en uno de los bancos de madera.  
El ex caballero de Leo miró a su amigo y torció el gesto, mientras procedía a retirarse las bandas ensangrentadas.  
—Has tardado en venir a verme— contestó el rubio—. ¿Dónde estabas? Algo pasa, ¿lo has notado?  
El ex caballero de Escorpio prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. Por supuesto que lo había sentido. Ocho horas atrás.  
—No tardes en regresar a casa, ¿de acuerdo?— contestó su compañero, incorporándose del asiento y saliendo de los vestuarios.

Aioria se quedó a solas, terminando de lavarse, escuchando el repiquetear de la lluvia en el ventanuco de cristales borrosos que daba a la calle de fondo. Sólo iluminaba la estancia la luz de los fluorescentes, que titilaban intermitentemente, emitiendo un chirrido.

_When it's over, so they say, it'll rain a sunny day…_

Pero cuando escuchó cómo estallaban repentinamente aquellas lámparas y una luz entraba por la pequeña ventana de vidrio emborronado, abandonó atropelladamente los vestuarios.

Salió a la calle. La luz le cegó los ojos un instante y al abrirlos, se vio envuelto por ella. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero más suavemente y cada gota reflectaba los rayos de luz en todas direcciones, como cuando llueve y los rayos del sol los atraviesan.

_I want to know, have you ever seen the rain…_

—Aioria…

El ex caballero de Leo centró su mirada en ella, la que refulgía delante de él, llenándole de luz.  
La muchacha sonreía con dulzura al ver al guerrero, quien en lugar de realizar una reverencia, cayó a sus pies de rodillas.

—Atenea…

La diosa alargó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla del hombre rendido. Porque en aquella mejilla había una lágrima.  
 _  
_ _I know; shinin' down like water…_

—Volvemos todos al Santuario— dijo haciendo evaporar entre sus dedos aquella lágrima—. Te esperamos.

Y sin decir nada más, la luz se fue apagando tenuemente hasta desaparecer.

Allí quedó Aioria aún de rodillas unos minutos, los suficientes para asimilar aquella revelación, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, limpiando su cuerpo de sudor y de sangre.  
 _  
_ _Comin' down on a sunny day?_


	11. Escorpio

**Escorpio**  
 _Décima hora de las Doce._  
Atenas, Grecia.  
"Halo", de Texas.

Caminaba entre la gente, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros rotos, pensando en el combate. Pero pensando también en aquella sensación que llevaba golpeando su subconsciente durante prácticamente todo el día, igual que las gotas de lluvia que caían suavemente empapándolo todo alrededor.

Las luces de neón de la ciudad, de los restaurantes, de las salas de ocio y discotecas iluminaban con su resplandor artificial de colores las calles abarrotadas.

_Bright light city…_

Por dondequiera que tratara de pasar tropezaba con jóvenes vestidas con ropas que dejaban poco a la imaginación, adolescentes que cargaban bolsas repletas de bebidas no aptas para su edad, pero que se las ingeniaban para conseguirlas. De vez en cuando, algún grupo de personas mayores que acudían a los casinos o a los teatros, para salvar la rutina de sus tediosas vidas.

Emitiendo un suspiro de resignación, echó un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca. O se daba prisa corriendo o perdería el último tren.  
Compuso una mueca de resignación mientras pateaba un vaso de plástico con restos de alguna mezcla dulzona y alcohólica.  
—Qué más da todo…

Hasta ese día había tratado de comportarse como un civil más, como un joven de su edad. Pero le fue imposible. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si había sido criado como un guerrero de élite? ¿Cómo aclimatarse a una vida de trabajo en una oficina gris, tecleando en un ordenador y llevando traje y corbata? ¿O pasarse los fines de semana de fiesta en fiesta, bebiendo hasta perder el sentido y fornicando con cualquier mujer de bajo nivel cultural que se abría de piernas frente a él a la mínima?

_Superstars in their own private movie…_

No. Ni él ni ninguno de sus compañeros, por lo que a él le constaba, había podido aclimatarse a esas situaciones. Al menos Aioria y él competían en aquellas luchas cruentas de jaula, donde el dinero corría raudales en apuestas sangrientas.  
Cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Inocentes criaturas…si tan sólo supieran a quiénes se enfrentan…

El susurro fue casi inaudible, pero se congratuló que, al menos, Aioria pudiera seguir descargando adrenalina. De otro modo se hubiera vuelto completamente loco. Y como no había ningún mortal que pudiera hacerle frente cuando golpeaba con esos puños de hierro, su compañero ganaba todo el dinero habido y por haber.

Pero a Milo el dinero le traía sin cuidado. Nunca le importó lo suficiente, ya que nunca tuvo que hacerse cargo de esos detalles mientras estuvo bajo la protección del Santuario. Si peleaba de vez en cuando era por aplacar sus deseos de combatir, pero desde luego que no por el vil metal.

Pero ya no. Hacía años, dos o tres que esa vida quedó atrás. Cada uno de sus compañeros tomó un rumbo distinto. Algunos quedaron en Grecia, otros quisieron regresar a sus países de origen. De vez en cuando quedaban a tomar algo, pero recordar viejos tiempos les sumían en una desesperación total.

_Play just like children…_

Como cada fin de semana, Milo había acudido a ver al caballero de Leo batirse en duelo con pequeños arrogantes que no le llegaban a la altura del pie. Fiel a su rutina, sólo lo hacía para asegurarse de que Aioria no se enorgullecía en exceso de sus victorias. Y más le valía mantenerse sereno, de lo contrario él mismo se encargaría de bajarle los humos al león en un combate.

Pero hoy había habido un imperceptible cambio. Llegó más tarde. Una llamada al móvil retrasó, quién sabe por qué en aquel extraño día, la rutina en la que llevaba envuelto demasiado tiempo.

Se encontró con esa persona. La que fue algo así como su novia durante esos años desde que abandonó el Santuario.

 _You're her religión…_ __  
  
No importa lo que se dijeron, ya que ella anticipó unas lágrimas que él tomó como un perdón forzado a los actos que había cometido en el pasado.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Simplemente para ablandar su corazón y pudiera perdonar su pecado. O al menos, eso es lo que Milo pudo dictaminar en los ojos de aquella mujer.  
"Nunca viertas lágrimas con ánimo de comprar mi perdón"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió. Para él, las lágrimas eran la consecuencia de los actos, no un método de extorsión emocional.

_Lies that take her…_

Y la dejó, con sus lágrimas y sus gritos desquiciados, amenazando con quitarse la vida y demás bobadas reclamando su atención. O las mujeres comunes eran demasiado infantiles o él era excesivamente maduro para su edad.

No pensaba en aquella chica, mientras seguía caminando por las oscuras calles tras haber hablado con Aioria en los vestuarios.

No era ella quien ahora estaba en sus pensamientos, porque la fuerza de otro tipo de amor era mucho más potente y cálido que lo que cualquier otra mujer pudiera ofrecerle.

_She believes in nothing, in everything…_

A pesar de la lluvia, que repentinamente caía a raudales, calándole hasta los huesos, sentía su calidez en algún punto indeterminado de la ciudad.  
Siguió la estela. Corrió por las calles encharcadas como una exhalación.

No sentía cansancio ni frío. Sólo perseguía una corazonada fuerte, haciendo latir su corazón con fuerza.

Aquella intuición le llevó hasta la estación de tren y escuchó la melodía que daba el aviso de llegada.  
 _  
Halo, halo, halo…_

—Tren con dirección **** andén dos. Atención, estación en curva. Al salir, tengan cuidado en no introducir el pie entre coche y andén.

Como si de un resorte se tratara, saltó los tornos del tren ante el asombro de la gente alrededor que vio la pirueta que describió el joven y prosiguió su carrera por los suelos resbaladizos.

Completamente desbocado.

Bajó las escaleras de tramo en tramo a saltos, al ver que las escaleras mecánicas estaban atoradas de gente.

Sin perder el resuello se lanzó como una flecha hacia el tren, que ya emitía los pitidos previos al cierre de puertas.

Observó entre los viajeros sus caras de asombro. A pesar de que había varios asientos libres, decidió sentarse en el suelo junto a la puerta, para poder estirar las piernas y ver el cielo a través de los cristales, sin que las luces interfirieran. Y por supuesto, por evitar que nadie se sentara a su lado.

Esperaba a alguien concreto.

Ensimismado con el traqueteo del tren, percibió nítidamente su presencia entre toda aquella multitud. En que alguien se acercaba a su lado y se plantaba junto a él, permaneciendo de pie.

—No pagaste el billete.

La frase fue dicha con reproche pero con dulzura. Ella nunca regañaba con dureza a sus caballeros.

Los ojos turquesas de Milo se abrieron completamente y miró hacia arriba, para enfrentar los ojos esmeraldas de su diosa.

_She's so pretty_ _,_ _her hair is a mess…_

Sintió un hervor recorrer su rostro al saberse pillado.  
—Es que si no, no hubiera podido coger el tren…

Ella soltó una risa cristalina al ver la vergüenza en la cara del caballero de Escorpio. Tendió un billete hacia él.  
—Ten. Supuse que harías eso y compré dos billetes sencillos. Si te pilla el revisor te hubiera multado.

_For their blindness_ _,_ _she sees much further…_

Milo no podía sentirse más avergonzado y cerró los ojos, esbozando media sonrisa con un deje pícaro.  
—Muchas gracias Atenea.

La diosa se acuclilló y se sentó junto a él. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del caballero y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que tenía.

Milo se vio en la encrucijada de no saber qué hacer. Así que optó por lo que creyó necesario y pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de la muchacha, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

_For she has a halo_ _,_ _can we touch her…_

A simple vista cualquiera hubiera tomado ese gesto como el típico entre una pareja, pero para ellos, sobre todo para Atenea, era el gesto que tomaba el Escorpión para proteger a los suyos.  
Así pues, Milo no había olvidado la tarea de proteger a su diosa.

La había sentido desde el primer momento y ella le había guiado hasta su encuentro.

Atenea sonrió y le preguntó por su vida, a lo que él contestó livianamente, no tanto por ocultar su pasado libre del Santuario sino por no aburrirla. Pero ella estaba ansiosa por escuchar. Quería saber de sus caballeros, de sus miedos, de sus tristezas y sus alegrías.

—Milo…sé que tras estos años, quizás te hayas aclimatado a la vida como civil. No tengo derecho a preguntártelo pero ¿desearías regresar al Santuario, con tus compañeros?

El griego volvió a verse sorprendido de nuevo.  
—Pero ¿no te habían castigado a mantenernos alejados de ti?

Ella asintió con un leve cabeceo, pero reiteró las palabras de su padre y lo acontecido.  
—¿Qué me dices entonces? ¿Quieres volver a formar parte de la élite? No voy a obligarte, está claro. Y tampoco me enfadaré si te niegas— dijo pausadamente—. Sin embargo me sentiría apenada si así fuera.

Las palabras de su diosa encendieron el cosmos del caballero de Escorpio, quien comenzó a emitir una luz dorada.  
—¿Cómo me iría a negar? No puedes imaginar lo mucho que he echado de menos el Santuario— dijo él, revolviendo los cabellos de la cabeza de su diosa, en un gesto que a ella le resultó muy familiar—, y sobre todo porque podré volver a pelear junto a ti y mis compañeros.

 _She has a halo_ _,_ _we really do adore her…_ __  
  
Atenea sonrió abiertamente y abrazó con fuerza al caballero de Escorpio, indicándole que ella se bajaría en la próxima parada.

—Iré contigo. Ese lugar es un barrio muy peligroso— pidió Milo. Pero la diosa sacudió la cabeza negativamente.  
—No. Debes ir al Santuario. Espérame allí— contestó ella, y antes de que él pudiera replicarle—. Y no admito quejas.

Él suspiró resignado y deshizo el abrazo, para poder incorporarse.  
—Ten cuidado— advirtió Milo, cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Atenea se giró un segundo y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su guerrero.  
—Lo tendré, no te preocupes.

_We all love her_ _,_ _to that we confess…_

Y la muchacha bajó rumbo a su próximo destino.

Milo se recostó contra la puerta, y aunque sabía que para ir al Santuario tendría que volver sobre sus pasos ya que iba en dirección contraria, nunca pudo sentirse más feliz.

Volver a tocarla, volver a adorarla le hacía sentirse útil.

_She has a halo._


	12. Piscis

**Piscis**  
 _Undécima hora de las Doce_  
Atenas, Grecia  
"Blue velvet", Lana del Rey.  
Original de Tony Bennett, aunque la más famosa es de Bobby Vinton.

La fría brisa nocturna removía las hojas de los árboles del parque por donde la diosa se adentraba con suavidad, sin emitir ningún sonido. Las suaves pisadas se amortiguaban sobre el suelo terroso.

Alrededor, una atmósfera de serenidad y silencio al amparo de la noche y con beneplácito de todas las criaturas.

 _She wore blue velvet…_  
  
Un silencio sólo resquebrajado por el sonido del agua fluyendo de una fuente, y hacia el origen de aquel cristalino rumor se dirigió casi flotando, con el vuelo de su vestido.

Sabía que encontraría allí al excaballero de Piscis.

Afrodita era incapaz de vivir sin estar rodeado de una naturaleza frágil, bella y a la vez peligrosa. Sobre todo por el inmenso jardín de rosas que aquel parque contenía, donde anualmente se celebraban competiciones para escoger la más hermosa de ellas.  
 _  
_ _Softer than satin was the light from the stars…_

La silueta del sueco se recortaba en la oscuridad, iluminada gracias a la aterciopelada luz de una pequeña farola.

—Dime que ninguna de estas rosas es tan bella como las que podía hacer crecer en el Santuario.

Atenea detuvo sus pasos y miró en derredor, observando bajo aquella débil luz el resto de las flores allí plantadas.

Afrodita giró la cabeza hacia su diosa, con una expresión en principio desafiante, pero en el fondo con cierto grado de desesperación. Ansiaba la respuesta.

_Like a flame burning brightly…_

Con un leve cabeceo y una sonrisa, la diosa se acercó al caballero de Piscis, acariciándole el brazo.

—Desde luego que no, Afrodita. Pero aún cuando las tuyas son las más bellas y perfumadas que crecen sobre la Tierra, no debes desmerecer a las demás. Éstas son flores ornamentales, hechas expresamente para deleitar los sentidos básicos de los humanos. Las tuyas tienen otra función.

Él hizo caer sus párpados delicadamente, mirando las flores con detenimiento. Señaló entonces un pequeño rosal. Los capullos se hallaban cerrados, pero podían adivinarse los pétalos.

—¿Habías visto alguna vez rosas azules?

Atenea negó con la cabeza. Miró al hombre que tenía a su lado. Se percató de que abría la mano y la extendía hacia el peculiar rosal, emanando una luz dorada.

_Ours a love I held tightly, feeling the rapture grow…_

Rápidamente, los pequeños capullos comenzaron a abrirse delicadamente, como si repentinamente hubiera llegado la primavera.

Revelaron entonces su color azul. Sutil.

—Son mucho más bellas que las mías— susurró suavemente.

Preocupada, Atenea le preguntó si aquello le molestaba.

—No— contestó él, esbozando una sonrisa—. Es más, me maravilla saber que hay flores mucho más bellas que las que podía hacer brotar en mi jardín.

—La belleza es un concepto muy subjetivo— apuntó la diosa—, lo que es bello para unos, es horrible para otros. Y por muy seguro que estés que tus rosas son las más hermosas, siempre va a haber alguien que te supere.  
 _  
_ _Warmer than May her tender sighs…_

—Como me superó el caballero de Andrómeda…

Aquella declaración provocó un estremecimiento de ternura en la diosa, quien acarició las manos de Afrodita.

—Así es la vida— musitó—. El orgullo y la soberbia nos ciegan, impidiéndonos ver que hay personas con más talento. Pero ello no significa que tú carezcas de él. Y yo quiero seguir gozando con tu presencia.

_But in my heart there'll always be, precious and warm a memory through the years…_

El sueco inspiró y espiró profundamente, permitiendo que sus ojos azules derramaran lágrimas, que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Ella alargó la mano para retirárselas, pero Afrodita se lo impidió. Prefirió deslizar la palma de su mano y recoger aquel fruto húmedo de su orgullo herido.

Después, alzando esa misma mano con suavidad y un delicado gesto, hizo brotar un capullo, que se abrió por completo al instante. Una hermosa rosa azul. Sin espinas.

Abrió con delicadeza la mano libre de Atenea y depositó la flor en la palma, haciéndole cerrar la mano.

—Iré.

_And I still can see Blue Velvet through my tears._


	13. Sagitario

**Sagitario**  
 _Duodécima hora de las Doce_  
Atenas, Grecia  
"Heaven's open", Mike Oldfield

El suave viento nocturno revolvía sus cabellos en una danza acompasada por la suavidad de la cinta roja que adornaba su cabeza.  
 _  
_ _This is that morning…_

Bajo las estrellas encontró el alivio a su cansancio, ya que, por alguna extraña razón, había dejado de ejercer de trotamundos para regresar a su hogar. Desde que su diosa les conminara a salir del Santuario, por orden directa e irrevocable.

Frente a él, la colina que coronaba la ciudad de Atenas y en la cumbre, el templo dedicado a Atenea por los hombres. Con la firme intención de llegar hasta él, se recolocó la mochila, colgándola de un asa.

_All through the night-time,'til the sun comes in…_

Al fin llegó hasta el Partenón, subiendo la ladera peatonal. A aquellas horas, había pocos turistas, quienes cámara en mano seguían fotografiando aquella réplica, ignorando que el auténtico se encontraba más lejos de aquel lugar, recóndito, alejado de esas hordas de hombres gordos con calcetines y chanclas y mujeres con mapas con los que apenas podían orientarse.

Se sentó en una de las numerosas rocas blancuzcas, que salpicaban e iluminaban todo alrededor, como si el suelo mismo fuera un cielo estrellado. Desde aquel promontorio, pudo obtener una visión más adecuada de Atenas.

_This priceless moment in your posession…_

Sacó de la mochila una botella de agua, sirviéndose un trago largo y dejando que empapara bien su boca y su garganta, resecos por la falta de líquido. Tras observar unos segundos la botella, se desató la cinta roja y derramó el contenido de la botella por su cabeza.

_Out on the world's edge, it's your baptism…_

Las suaves ondulaciones de su cabello escurrían el agua, apelmazando el flequillo delante de sus ojos. Se sacudió la cabeza como lo haría un animal y retiró los mechones castaños hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos verdes para disfrutar de aquel momento.

Pero pronto su sempiterna sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.

Abrió los ojos.

Observó sus manos con detenimiento y tensó los músculos de los brazos, al apretar los puños.

¿Qué edad se supone que tenía que tener? ¿Catorce cuando murió asesinado a manos de Shura? Desde luego que cuando regresó a la vida, no aparentaba esa edad, sino una mucho más madura, como si en el Inframundo se rigieran por el mismo sistema cronológico que en el mundo de los vivos.

_Answers to mysteries, stand in succession…_

Independientemente de su edad, Aioros no solamente se sentía mucho más viejo de lo que podría aparentar sino infinitamente vacío, desde que Atenea, su diosa, decidiera darles carta blanca para marcharse del Santuario.

No es que le molestara pero…había vivido su niñez y juventud como un guerrero. Y luego como un muerto que ha repudiado las aguas del Leteo. Lo recordaba todo. Y así ¿cómo iba a poder aclimatarse a una nueva vida, cuando la única que conocía y quería se le era negada de un plumazo, una y otra vez?

_This is zero hour and there's no way back…_

Con tales pensamientos, automáticamente se puso en pie y dio un rodeo al templo. Contempló los destrozos producidos en aquella hermosa réplica en mármol blanco, como ofrenda de Pericles a la diosa tras las guerras contra los persas. Acarició con suavidad una de las columnas dóricas.

—Te salvé la vida una vez. Morí por ti. Y luego me la devolviste— musitó con un tono agridulce.

Había retazos que no acertaba a comprender de ella, y, en cierto modo, sintió como un pequeño resquemor se colaba en su corazón.

—Pero ahora me la arrebataste de nuevo…

Aún con la mano apoyada en la columna, comenzó a apretarla con fuerza, agrietándose bajo la presión de sus dedos.  
Pequeños escombros comenzaron a saltar por todas partes, así como una nube de polvo. Casi que estaba decidido a destruirla por completo.

_Can you feel that power inside of you?_

—¡Para, o la destruirás!— ordenó una voz dulce, pero implacable.

Aioros retiró la mano de la columna y chasqueó la lengua. Buscó el origen de esa voz familiar pero no lo halló por ningún lugar.

—Escúchame Aioros, ésta es mi residencia, la cual me la ofreció el pueblo ateniense. Miles de personas se implicaron en este proyecto y aunque ahora lo veas derruido, sigue preservándose a través del tiempo. ¿Acaso quieres atentar contra mi hogar?

El muchacho giró la cabeza y buscó en todas direcciones con más ansiedad.

De repente, un fogonazo en mitad de la noche deslumbró sus ojos y ante él se reveló la diosa, portando su báculo.

_Heaven's open, the sun comes in, let that blue sky in!..._

El resplandor que emitía podía verse desde toda la ciudad, señalando la ubicación exacta de la muchacha, pero eso no parecía importarle.

Ella seguía iluminando la noche con su poderoso cosmos.

—Ojalá hubiera tenido más edad para poder curar tus heridas— siguió hablando ella—, para protegerte de Shura, para protegerme de Saga. Para proteger el Santuario entero y haber podido evitar la muerte de tanta gente.

La voz se le había entrecortado y el nudo en la garganta apenas permitía hablar a la diosa.  
—Ojalá hubiera podido salvarte Aioros. Ojalá— dijo derramando unas lágrimas—, ojalá. Te he tenido presente en mis pensamientos desde siempre, no sólo por mis vagos recuerdos sino también por Mitsumasa Kido, aquel hombre a quien le encomendaste mi cuidado, y al que yo llamaba abuelo.

_This is zero hour and your hands are free…_

Atenea comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde se hallaba la cinta roja y la recogió entre sus manos.

Aioros suspiró y sonrió abiertamente, acercándose a la joven.

—Y siempre has sido mi protector, porque diste la vida a cambio de salvar la mía—susurró ella, sin dejar de llorar.

Una vez frente a ella, el caballero de Sagitario, en lugar de recoger la cinta que le tendía la diosa, la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y dejando que las lágrimas brotaran también.

_It's waiting for you, the face of destiny, standing before you…_

Ambos se quedaron fundidos el uno con el otro, hasta que él aflojó el abrazo y acarició la mejilla de ella. Simplemente se sentó en el suelo, de espaldas a ella.

Atenea entonces entendió lo que Aioros quería decirle, y con una risa que afloraba entre las lágrimas, repasó los cabellos húmedos del hombre y atando de nuevo la cinta roja en su cabeza.

Ahora sí estaba dispuesto a luchar. Y esta vez, con todo su poder al máximo.

Ya era hora de regresar al Santuario.

_Now, heaven's open._


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**   
_Santuario de la Orden de Atenea, Grecia._   
_Silencio…_

Una noche sin luna.

Perfilados en aquel paraje inhóspito, los templos aguardaban silenciosos la llegada de los dueños de los santuarios alzados para los caballeros de oro.

Las teas ardían suavemente en los once templos. Una tenue llama azulada indicaba la localización de cada signo, y que se iban prendiendo a medida que el arconte cruzaba.

Sólo quedaban por prenderse las de Sagitario, por lo que Atenea y Aioros se apresuraron sin demorarse un instante.

Frente al templo del Patriarca, Atenea comprobó que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y conminó a su guerrero a proseguir el camino, atravesándolo hasta llegar a la explanada frente a la estatua de la diosa. Pero antes, recogió una caja dorada situada detrás del altar del Patriarca.

Bajo el cielo estrellado y la Vía Láctea, los doce compañeros se hallaban hablando en voz baja, rememorando viejas batallas, informándose unos a otros de todo lo acontecido en sus vidas. Hasta que entraron la diosa y el último guerrero.

Trece guerreros juntos de nuevo.

Todos vistiendo de nuevo sus armaduras de oro, que refulgían a pesar de la oscuridad.

Mu, caballero de Aries.

Aldebarán, caballero de Tauro.

Saga, caballero de Géminis.

Deathmask, caballero de Cáncer.

Aioria, caballero de Leo.

Shaka, caballero de Virgo.

Dohko, caballero de Libra.

Milo, caballero de Escorpio.

Aioros, caballero de Sagitario.

Shura, caballero de Capricornio.

Camus, caballero de Acuario.

Afrodita, caballero de Piscis.

Y entre ellos, Kanon, regente de Géminis.

Hacia él se dirigió Atenea. Entre sus brazos portaba una caja dorada con el símbolo de la diosa. Y pidió al gemelo menor que la abriera.

Ante sus ojos, una armadura dorada, exquisitamente tallada. Un peto, una falda, un par de guardabrazos y brazales, así como un par de quijotes, rodilleras, grebas y escarpes. Una capa blanca que se colocó a sus espaldas. Sacó además un escudo con la cabeza de Medusa y una lanza. Finalmente, el casco con un largo penacho rojo.

Frente a él, los caballeros de oro tenían la armadura de guerra del Patriarca, ahora siendo portada por Kanon.

Atenea se situó a su flanco izquierdo.

—Kanon, Sumo Sacerdote de la Orden de Atenea— dijo ella alzando la voz—. Esta noche se avecina una guerra cruel, donde Ares ha declarado la guerra a nuestro Santuario. Os necesito a todos para recuperar mi ejército.

Los dos caballeros y el recién nombrado Patriarca realizaron una reverencia.

Unas densas nubes se arremolinaron encima de sus cabezas, y un sonido ensordecedor sacudió el lugar.  
—Atenea…

Zeus llamaba a su hija.

—Padre…

—Atenea, has cumplido con éxito tu misión. Ha llegado la hora de recuperar al resto de los caballeros…

Un viento helado agitó los cabellos de los caballeros de oro, quienes apretaron sus puños por la osadía de aquellos dioses.

—Que Harmonía guíe tus pasos…

Y sin decir nada más, la voz del dios supremo se apagó, alejándose las nubes a su paso.

La diosa agachó la cabeza y se enjugó las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y vistiendo su propia armadura, señaló con el báculo la estatua que observaba muda en su silencio pétreo.

—Ares lamentará esta afrenta— dijo la diosa, golpeando el báculo contra el suelo, pensando en todos los que habían caído irremediablemente.

Todos juntos unidos, los doce caballeros, el Sumo Sacerdote y la diosa declararon la guerra.


End file.
